Solo tres dias
by Tikal15
Summary: Ferb ¿Cómo quieres que conquiste a mi mejor amiga en solo tres dias? -Tu eres Phineas Flynn... estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo. Primera historia!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

-Ferb, ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer hoy?,- Dijo Phineas mirando tranquilamente a su hermano. Éste despegó su vista del libro que iba leyendo y lo miró fijamente. Después de un rato, Ferb sacó un plano del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Phineas.

-Hoy confirmé que puedes leer la mente- Phineas bromeó, dibujando en su cara una expresión de terror, luego empezó a abrir el plano- Veamos que tenemos aquí,- No alcanzó a terminar de leer cuando llegó alguien.  
>Más bien dos personas.<p>

-Hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo?- Baljeet solía decir esa frase en los momentos en que _ella_ no estaba.

-Estamos a punto de construir una máquina que dependiendo de lo que estas pensando canta una canción - Phineas se sentía realmente emocionado con la máquina que iban a construir.

-Genial, ¿Podemos ayudar? – Ferb respondió levantando el pulgar en forma de afirmación.

-No es que quiera ayudar, pero me gustaría saber que canción saldría de mi mente.- Buford intentó ocultar su emoción… lamentablemente no lo logró.

-¡PHINEAS!

Candace abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió corriendo hacia Phineas. Le dijo que ella estaba a cargo pues sus padres irían juntos a una convención de artilugios. Todos la escuchaban atentamente y esperaban a que se calmara. Finalmente les preguntó qué era lo que planeaban a lo que Phineas nuevamente explicó.

-Muy bien, pero cuando mi mamá vea lo que están haciendo, les irá mal, muy muy muy muy ¡mal! Luego se fue corriendo mientras se reía frenéticamente.

De repente frenó en seco, giró y le habló a Phineas desinteresadamente.

-¿Por qué no se encuentra _ella_ aquí?, pensé que estaría aquí después de que charlaste con ella ayer.

-Ehh… sí, bueno, hoy salió con su _novio_, - Phineas nombró las últimas palabras con desgano, finalmente su optimismo volvió,- Pero me prometió que volvería después de almuerzo, y ella siempre cumple una promesa.

-Bueno si tú dices eso.- Finalmente Candace dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras caminaba cogió su celular y empezó a marcar números.

-Así que va a venir ¿no?- Buford uso un tono de voz entre sarcástico y molesto- No deberías emocionarte mucho.

-Una promesa es una promesa, y ella si las cumple.- Fue todo lo que dijo Ferb mientras que empezaban a construir.

Después de almorzar habían finalmente terminado la máquina.  
>Era una caja metálica, de varios colores, conectada a unos audífonos y a unos parlantes. La idea era colocarse los audífonos, mientras que la máquina procesaba el pensamiento y al final la canción sonaba por los parlantes.<br>El primero en probárselo fue Baljeet, al ponerse los audífonos, no tardo ni más que cinco segundos para que saliera una canción… Nadie podía reconocer la canción, pues decía varias palabras incoherentes.

-Sabes, ahora mismo no quiero saber lo que tienes en tu cabeza.- Buford solo le quito los audífonos y los posicionó en su cabeza

_Rosa salvaje soy yo_

_Rosa salvaje_

_Tengo triste el corazón_

_Cada mañana pido a la virgen_

_Que él me ame_

_Como lo amo yo_

Todos miraron a Buford, atónitos.

-Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que debería ver menos telenovelas con mi mamá, pero les recomiendo que la vean, es bastante buena.- Buford se sacaba los audífonos, mientras intentaba salir de esa embarazosa situación.  
>Ferb cogió los audífonos y los puso en su cabeza, también inmediatamente comenzó a sonar la canción.<p>

_You say that love is everything  
>and what we need the most of<br>I wish you knew, that's just how true  
>My love was<em>

_No words of my love  
><em> 

-Solo digo que esa canción me encanta.- Fue lo único que dijo Ferb mientras que el se sacaba los audífonos y se los entregaba a Phineas. Él, con sumo cuidado iba a posicionar los audífonos en su cabeza cuando oyó el sonido de una motocicleta. Todos giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta del patio.  
>De ella entró una muchacha, de un oscuro cabello y de tez pálida.<br>Llevaba una blusa de color turquesa con algunos lunares y una linda falda de color pastel. Movía sus piernas con delicadeza pero tambaleaba un poco, por lo que deducíamos que estaba mareada.  
>Su cabello estaba atado en una media cola, dejando unos mechones rebeldes tapar parte de su rostro.<p>

Lentamente se acercó a los chicos, les sonrió y Phineas sin darse cuenta dejo caer los audífonos en su cabeza.  
>Empezó a sonar una canción.<p>

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?

_I'm in love I'm in love  
>Do you hear me<br>Was so scared not prepared  
>But it just hit me<br>Glad it's us now I'm good  
>I'm so in love<br>I'm so in love I'm so in …_

-¡ISABELLA!- Gritaron los chicos y fueron corriendo hacia ella. Se lanzaron encima y todos cayeron al suelo. Phineas llevó consigo arrastrando la máquina, ya que seguía con los audífonos puestos.

-¡Hey! Que me lastiman- Isabella no lograba pronunciar bien esas palabras, eran una combinación entre reproche y risa. Todos lograron sentarse en el suelo y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Parecían días desde que no la habían visto

Isabella se levantó y ayudó a los demás a levantarse también, justo cuando iba a levantar a Phineas, lograron ver que en la puerta se encontraba otra persona más.  
>Llevaba una chaqueta negra, que combinaba perfectamente con sus pantalones. Su pelo largo, color castaño, llegaba a sus hombros y terminaban en unos perfectos risos.<br>Se apoyo en la puerta y se quitó los lentes oscuros, dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Entonces les dejo a Izzie sana y salva, como lo prometí,- Se acercó lentamente a Isabella y le beso los labios. Fue solo un roce, un pequeño toque, pero que logró en todos una sensación de incomodidad.  
>Inmediatamente una canción comenzó a sonar…<p>

_Jealousy  
>Look at me now<br>Jealousy  
>You got me somehow<br>You gave no warning  
>Took me by surprise<br>Jealousy…_


	2. Capitulo I

**¡Hola! Bueno quiero explicar primero que lo anterior fue un lindo prologo… ahora comenzara la historia.  
>Para que entiendan un poco… si, Izzie tiene novio. Y Phineas se muere por dentro<br>¡Muy bien! Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Povenmire and Marsh**

**Capítulo I  
><strong> 

-Muy bien, Izzie nos vemos mañana, _Te amo_.

-Claro Stan, _Te amo también._

Stan se colocaba nuevamente los lentes oscuros. Fue hacia su motocicleta, la prendió y se fue.  
>Isabella dio un profundo respiro, agitó suavemente su cabeza y dio media vuelta. Todo el grupo se encontraba petrificado.<br>Phineas se levantó, se sacudió y miró fijamente a Isabella, había algo en ella que no había visto antes. Un brillo se asomaba en sus ojos, tenía una mirada soñadora, casi pacífica. Mostraba una tranquilidad completa.  
>Ferb se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído, luego ella reaccionó como si hubiese sido despertada de un sueño y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.<p>

-bueno…-empezó a decir avergonzada- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Ferb, dándose cuenta de que Phineas no decía nada, lo empujó suavemente. La canción seguía sonando e inmediatamente Phineas se sacó los audífonos y los tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? No nada, no estábamos haciendo nada, ¿Cierto Ferb? Nada de nada.- Phineas no podía calmarse, la canción seguía resonando en su cabeza.

-Bueno para mí si estaban ocupados.

Phineas no sabía que responder, si le decía sobre la máquina, ella le preguntaría sobre las canciones que acababan de sonar… Y él no se arriesgaría a que ella sospechara de algo. Buford, viendo en el aprieto que se encontraba Phineas, tomó el liderazgo en la conversación.

-Para mí, tú estabas mucho más ocupada que nosotros.- Ferb, Baljeet y Phineas se rieron mientras que Isabella se sonrojaba considerablemente.  
>Ella terminó golpeando en el brazo a Buford y comenzó a caminar hacia la máquina. Iba a coger los audífonos cuando Baljeet la detuvo. Ella lo miró extrañada y él dirigió su mirada a Buford, pidiendo por ayuda.<p>

-Tranquila tranquila, si hubieses llegado más temprano, podrías haber probado la máquina, lamentablemente para ti, no llegaste temprano.- Buford tomó la máquina y con sus manos la aplastó, transformándola en chatarra.

-¡Buford! ¡Quería saber para que servía! Ahora no podré.

-Esa es la idea.

Phineas, queriendo terminar ya la conversación, se acercó a Ferb. Discutieron un poco sobre lo que iban a hacer y finalmente decidieron que podían ver una película y comer algo.  
>Todos asintieron y se dirigieron dentro de la casa. Candace se encontraba en el sillón hablando con su mamá.<p>

-Pero ¡mamá! ¡Sí!... no mamá, estoy segura que no es un reproductor de música… pero si son como unos audífonos y… hacen algo con tu cabeza y…- Candace giró su cabeza hacia los chicos… miró a Buford, quien estaba haciendo unos extraños gestos con sus manos. Finalmente entendió- Disculpa mamá, olvida lo que te dije, nos vemos más tarde.  
>Se separó de su celular y cortó la llamada. Mientras se acercaba, Isabella pudo notar lo mucho que había cambiado.<br>Desde la montaña rusa, ese primer día del verano de hace tres años, ella podía notar los cambios en Candace. Ahora llevaba un polo sin mangas de color rojo y unos lindos shorts con calzas. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros. Obviamente que el cuerpo de una niña cambia si pasa de quince a dieciocho, por lo que su figura era mucho más notoria.

-Bueno, varias veces los objetos que creaban desaparecían o se destruían solos, pero nunca pensé que ustedes mismos destruirían su propio invento. Creo que han pasado a un nuevo nivel de locura. Ahora ¿Qué planean hacer? Recién son las 03:00 pm.

-Bueno, estábamos planeando ver una película y comer algo, ¿nos quieres acompañar?

-Lo siento Phineas, como hoy han prácticamente destruido su invento y no los puedo acusar, pasaré el resto del día con Stacy y Jeremy. Pero diviértanse… como niños normales. Los estaré vigilando.- Los miró amenazadoramente y luego subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Creo que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos. ¿Qué tal si preparamos un ambiente de Cine?  
>Todos asintieron. Phineas y Ferb preparaban la sala, con cortinas oscuras, modificaciones en el televisor y mejoras en los sillones. Buford y Baljeet escogían la película, por la cual discutían, mientras que Isabella preparaba un poco de comida y bebidas.<p>

Finalmente cuando todo estaba listo contemplaron la habitación. Los sillones habían sido modificados como asientos de cine, con portavaso incluido, las cortinas oscuras daban una sensación cómoda y la televisión se había extendido formando una pantalla de cine perfecta. Al centro de la sala había una mesa con toda la comida preparada por Isabella y las bebidas.  
>Phineas no sabía si Buford y Baljeet habían hecho esto a propósito, pero la película que escogieron fue la conocida <em>Quiero robarme a la novia.<br>_Los miró con enojo y ellos solo se rieron entre dientes. Ferb hizo que todos se sentaran mientras que él y Phineas repartían la comida. Ya cuando estaba todo listo apretaron un botón para que empezara la película.

Phineas no podía concentrarse, cada vez que veía la televisión, algo presionaba su pecho, y no ayudaba el hecho de que a Isabella se le ocurrió sentarse a su lado.

_-Pero ¿por qué me preocupo? Para Isabella, el sentarse al lado mío sería ahora sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo. Creo que debería seguir viendo la película tranquilamente.-_ Al final logró tranquilizarse y terminó viendo la mitad de la película. Cuando ésta terminó, se fijaron en la hora y era aproximadamente las cinco, así que decidieron ir a una pizzería a comer.  
>Tomaron unas casacas y se dirigieron a una que quedaba cerca. Pidieron una Pizza familiar y unas bebidas, mientras esperaban comenzaron a hablar.<p>

-Chicos,- Isabella estaba un poco nerviosa,- Me gustaría pedirles si Stan me puede acompañar mañana. ¡De verdad me gustaría que ustedes lo conocieran! Solo han hablado cuando me viene a dejar y creo que podrían llevarse bien. ¿Me harían ese favor?- Isabella junto sus manos y los miro con cara triste. Ellos se miraron entre sí, Buford y Baljeet decidieron que no era tema suyo, pues la casa no era de ellos. Ferb miró a Phineas y éste le hizo gestos. Phineas sabía que Isabella terminaría pidiendo que ellos se conocieran. A cualquier chica le gustaría que sus mejores amigos se llevaran bien con su novio. Phineas y Ferb miraron a Isabella y ella seguía en la misma posición esperando sus respuestas.  
>Terminaron cediendo.<p>

-Claro que sí Isabella, nos encantaría.- Phineas sonrió de manera cálida. Ferb levanto el pulgar en forma de afirmación mientras que Buford y Baljeet suspiraban.

-¡Genial! ¡Lo llamaré enseguida! Muchas gracias.- Isabella se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió afuera de la pizzería.  
>No era como si quisiera que ellos no escucharan la conversación, más bien fue un movimiento involuntario, estaba acostumbrada a hablar por celular con él mientras miraba las estrellas. Él hacía lo mismo, pues de esa forma sentían que aún estando separados veían algo en común.<p>

-Ferb, ¿está bien lo que decidimos?

-Creo que no nos haría daño conocerlo. Además le estamos haciendo un favor a una amiga.

-Coincido con Ferb, espero que les vaya bien con él mañana.- Baljeet se sentía incómodo con la situación. Siempre ha visto a Stan como alguien que si lo molestabas no verías la luz de la mañana siguiente.

-Buford, Baljeet, ustedes estarán con nosotros también. No se escaparan de ésta.

Intentaban poner excusas… Enfermedades, visitas, lugares a donde tenían que ir etc. Pero no pudieron salir de esta situación. Ellos igual tendrían que conocer al_ novio _de Isabella.  
>Después de unos minutos llegó Isabella, y al mismo tiempo llegó la pizza. Mientras que cada uno sacaba un pedazo de pizza a Baljeet preguntó algo que nadie se atrevía a preguntar.<p>

-Isabella, ¿Cómo conociste a Stan?, pues pocas veces lo vemos en el colegio.- Hubo un silencio mientras que todos se miraban entre sí.

-¿No se los conté? ¿De verdad?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza.- Debí haberme olvidado.

Isabella empezó a contar. Fue a mitad del año pasado, en una feria en el colegio. Los chicos habían sido encargados sobre el manejo de toda la feria así que no la pudieron disfrutar, pero a Isabella no le habían dicho que ayudara. Según el director del colegio, una _chica no podía hacerse cargo de algo como eso. _Al final a Isabella le dieron como cargo, mesera de uno de los restaurantes de la feria. No era como si no le gustara el cargo pero en ese momento prefería estar con los chicos, en especial con uno, que atendiendo mesas. Tuvo que aceptar de todas formas, se puso un traje y empezó a trabajar. Fue en ese momento en que lo vio acercarse a una mesa y desinteresadamente apoyarse en la silla. Una de sus compañeras lo fue a atender pero él solo la miraba a ella, e Isabella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Stan le pidió a la mesera si Isabella lo podía atender. Alegó un poco pero al final cedió e Isabella terminó atendiéndolo.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Bueno, yo deseo muchas cosas, y me encantaría contártelas, entonces, ¿qué piensas si te sientas a conversar conmigo?

-Lamento informarte de que estoy trabajando y no puedo sentarme a conversar contigo.

-Entonces, tengo una idea de que podamos conversar mientras trabajas al mismo tiempo.

Stan fue donde el dueño del restaurante y le pidió ser mesero también. Isabella no lo podía creer, ¿qué era lo que quería él? Intentó ignorarlo todo lo que pudo pero él seguía insistiendo.  
>Después de un rato se dio cuenta que a él le costaba mucho trabajar. Se demoraba en anotar las cosas, derramaba las bebidas y se le caían los platos. Isabella se rindió, y fue inmediatamente hacia él. Estuvieron toda la tarde juntos mientras que ella le enseñaba. Al final lo que se volvió unas salidas casuales, empezaron a ser mas seguidas y...<p>

-Bueno, Ustedes saben cómo termina todo ¿no?

Claro que sabían… Esos fueron los días en que Isabella iba menos a la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Cada día iba menos y menos hasta que ya había algunas semanas en las que faltaba por completo.

Todos extrañaban a su amiga, y fue solo en unos días donde ella llegó emocionada, contándoles que ahora tenía novio. Tan emocionada estaba que no se fijó en las miradas atónitas de su amigos.

Ya cuando terminaron de comer la pizza y terminaron de hablar ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde y decidieron acabar ese día.  
>Salieron de la Pizzería y se separaron, Buford y Baljeet tomaron la derecha mientras que Phineas, Ferb e Isabella tomaron la izquierda. Estuvieron conversando en el camino y se reían a carcajadas de antiguas anécdotas.<br>Era como si nada hubiese pasado, y los hermanos lo preferían así.  
>El camino era iluminado por las estrellas, que resplandecían de manera impresionante. La luna parecía reírse de la escena mientras formaba una perfecta sonrisa.<p>

Finalmente dejaron a Isabella en la puerta de su casa, Ella se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y entró a su casa.  
>Cuando ellos llegaron a su casa sus padres ya se encontraban ahí, comiendo. Se dirigieron a la sala para ver televisión y encontraron que todo estaba en su lugar. Como si nada hubiese pasado.<br>Escucharon un armonioso sonido y vieron en el sillón a Perry, frente al televisor.

-Ahí estas Perry,- Phineas le acariciaba cuidadosamente la cabeza. Luego Ferb lo tomó en brazos.

-Podríamos jugar videojuegos con Perry.

-Buena idea, ¿Te gustaría eso Perry?- Él solo respondió con otro ruido.- Tomaré eso como un sí.


	3. Capitulo II

**¡Muy bien! Quiero pedir disculpas por la gran demora.  
>Tenía varios capítulos listos hace meses, pero mi computadora murió y toda la información desapareció<br>Así que me deprimí y había dejado de escribirlo… no es divertido repetirlo todo así que… bueno, ya entienden. Eso sí, después de meses, volví hihihihi  
>y esta vez planeo terminarlo.<br>Bueno, Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Povenmire y a Marsh.  
>Stan me pertenece a mi 3<strong>

Capitulo II

Candace se había levantado ya hacia algunas horas, se duchó, se acomodó la toalla y ahora se encontraba tranquilamente peinando su cabello frente al espejo del baño. Hoy cumplía otro año de su relación con Jeremy, y no podía esperar a verlo nuevamente. Depositó su peineta en el velador y con su mano libre revolvió su cabello dejándolo en un hermoso estado rebelde. Se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a elegir su ropa, aunque entre tanta variedad iba a ser bastante difícil encontrar algo que impresionara a su novio. Después de algunos minutos, se decidió por un hermoso vestido blanco un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sostenido por dos largos lazos rojos mientras usaba también unas calzas del mismo color. Se colocó unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón y ya se encontraba lista.

-¡Mamá!- Hablo mientras bajaba impacientemente las escaleras- Hoy saldré con Jeremy, si Stacy llegase a venir dile que la llamaré en la noche.

-Muy bien, ¡suerte! –Gritó Linda desde la cocina, mientras se preparaba para recibir unas visitas.

Pero antes de salir, un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Candace. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el patio, la abrió, y con su mirada comenzó a buscar por aquellos extraños pero familiares seres que tanto la impacientaban, aunque quedo impactada por lo que vio.

Ferb se encontraba acostado, a la mitad del patio, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza haciéndole de almohada mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Phineas se encontraba al lado de él, pero mirando hacia el suelo mientras jugaba incesantemente con el césped y apoyaba su cabeza con su mano. Buford golpeaba monótonamente el hombro de Baljeet mientras que él pronunciaba un leve y aburrido "auch".

Si… esto es lo que ella llamaría algo deprimente

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? A esta hora ya deberían estar comenzando con algún extraño proyecto y no llevan nada, ni siquiera planos.

-Ah, la verdad, no es que no queramos, solo no sabemos exactamente qué hacer. Hoy viene el novio de Isabella ya que ella quiere que lo conozcamos, pero no sabemos que hacer.- Phineas había dejado de jugar con el césped y había levantado su mirada hacia Candace.

-Bueno, supongo que lo que ella quiere es que se hagan amigos, ¿Por qué no hacen un simple juego de concursos o algo así?-Terminó diciendo Candace mientras se dirigía hacia la salida y se iba caminando.

Phineas lo pensó por un momento… algo de competencia y emoción sonaba bien… De esa forma se levantó del suelo, se sacudió un poco los restos de césped que quedaron pegados a su ropa, levantó a su hermano y con una gran sonrisa soltó un…

-Ferb, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy… Hey, ¿Y Perry?

Ferb se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermano dentro de la casa, para comenzar ya el día.

**OoO**

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Preguntó Stan en voz alta mientras caminaba, tomado de la mano de su novia, hacia la casa de los amigos de ésta.

-Claro, te digo que no te preocupes, estoy segura que se llevaran de maravilla-Terminó diciendo mientras él le daba un tierno beso en la frente. Ella rio suavemente mientras que escuchaba algunos sonidos metálicos proviniendo de la casa de sus amigos.- Parece que ya comenzaron…

-¿Comenzaron qué…?- Stan no pudo decir nada más. No necesitaba entrar al jardín para poder ver aquella metálica estructura gigante justo en la parte de atrás de la casa. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, pues Isabella ya le había comentado uno que otro invento de ellos (los cuales él suponían que debían ser exagerados) pero esto era demasiado para él. Una gran y verdadera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, e Isabella no pudo más que reír al verlo en tal estado. Siempre le sorprendió el hecho de que él no hubiese escuchado sobre Phineas, Ferb, y ninguno de sus inventos, pues casi todos lo conocían, pero debió haber traído una cámara para grabar la cara de su novio, era algo para recordar completamente.

-Así que tenías razón… de verdad son impresionantes.

-Claro, siempre tengo la razón- Comentó Isabella, en tono de burla mientras que corría hacia la casa de sus amigos. Stan la vio por un momento, dio un suspiro y fue corriendo hacia la misma dirección. Tendría que hablar con ella en otro momento.

Isabella entró al patio y comenzó a ver más detalladamente aquel estruendoso edificio. Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, ella sabía que en los últimos meses no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, por eso mismo quería cambiar un poco su agenda para tener tiempo para su novio y también para sus amigos. Isabella comenzó a buscar a su mejor amigo, pero al no poder encontrarlo, tan sólo se le ocurrió una última cosa. Tomó bastante aire y gritando pronunció esa pequeña frase…

-¡Hey Phineas! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!- Isabella se ayudo con sus manos para que el grito sonara más fuerte. Y tal como lo supuso, una cabeza pelirroja se asomó de la parte superior del edificio y de la misma forma terminó respondiéndole.

-¡Hey Isabella! ¡Espérame, enseguida bajo!- Isabella observó como Phineas agarraba un tubo que se encontraba al lado de él y se dejaba caer, igual que un bombero, hacia el suelo. No tardó unos minutos para tocar el suelo y salir corriendo hacia ella. Isabella sonrió, y abriendo los brazos en un gesto de abrazo, esperó a que él llegara. Phineas no se detuvo, y la abrazó, haciendo que ambos cayeran. Si alguien los viera, pensarían que son enamorados… pero Isabella sabía que, entre los que estaban presentes, no habría ningún problema con aquellos gestos de cariño. Además, ella sabía que ellos entendían su situación amorosa, y que ella era cien por ciento fiel a su novio. Ambos se separaron, se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Phineas se levantó primero, y luego ayudo a Isabella.

-Bueno Phineas, no me contestaste, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hehehe, se nos ocurrió que podríamos crear un estadio, en el que dependiendo del tipo de competencia a hacer creara un muy perfecto y real ambiente para mayor dificultad. Ganará el que triunfe en la mayor cantidad de competencia y consiga más puntos. Además, creamos unos trajes que dependiendo de la competencia cambiaran de forma.

-¿Y ya terminaron?- Isabella vio como Phineas, con su mano, le hizo un gesto de espera mientras se daba media vuelta.

-¡FERB, ¿CÓMO VA TODO?!- Ferb sacó la cabeza, de la misma forma que Phineas había hecho en un principio y levanto el pulgar en forma de afirmación- Esta todo en perfectas condiciones y listo para utilizar.

Isabella, viendo que algo se le olvidaba se dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su novio. Se le había pasado de largo con todo su entusiasmo, así que después de pedir disculpas lo llevó nuevamente ante Phineas, quien ya se había juntado con Ferb, Buford y Baljeet.

-Bueno chicos, ya se conocen pero de todas formas los presentare: Phineas, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb – Atrayendo hacia delante al chico de cabello castaño- él es mi novio Stan… Stan, ellos son mis mejores amigos.

Después de que se estrecharan las manos hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo… no sabían que decir, ningún chico respiraba y solo se miraban los unos a los otros. Hasta que Stan, por no poder soportar aquel silencio, dijo las primeras palabras que se le cruzaron por la mente.

-Así que… escuche algo sobre unos trajes… ¿les importaría mostrarme?- Al ver como las caras de los amigos de su novia, se iluminaban, supo que había dicho justo lo correcto.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ven por aquí, cada uno tiene su traje así que cójanlo y a cambiarse!-Dijo Phineas emocionadamente. Cada uno tomó un traje y se separaron para ponérselos cómodamente. Aunque por alguna razón Ferb se quedo unos segundos al lado de Phineas. –Ferb, ¿Pasa algo?

-Mmm… parece que Stan no es tan malo como suponíamos…- Terminó diciendo Ferb antes de irse.

Phineas se quedó viendo a su hermano unos minutos más… por alguna razón, que él desconocía por completo, tenía un cierto desprecio hacia aquel chico de cabellos castaños aún antes de conocerlo, por lo que no tenía las intenciones de llevarse muy bien con él. Pero si de verdad llegaran a hacerse amigos… Phineas estaría en serios problemas…

…

El grupo entró al estadio ya con sus trajes puestos y vieron que tanto el piso como las paredes y el techo eran de color blanco… daba mucho vértigo, pues daba la sensación de estar en la nada misma, casi como si fuese un vacío. Cada uno vio como sus trajes comenzaban a tomar un cierto color. Phineas era de color rojo, Ferb de color Verde, Isabella de color celeste, Stan de color negro, Buford de color café y por último Baljeet, de un extraño color amarillo.

-Muy bien, todos quédense juntos, el primer juego va a comenzar- Phineas les dijo a todo el grupo mientras unos círculos aparecieron bajo sus pies. Todos observaron con asombro cómo la gran habitación comenzaba a cambiar de color y de aspecto. Después de unos segundos, todos aparecieron en un lugar que parecía ser un bosque justo a la orilla de un río.

Los trajes se transformaron en algo parecido a trajes de buceo pero con uno que otros detalles mientras que en el río aparecía una extraña estructura. De repente unas seis esferas aparecieron justo delante de ellos, a la orilla del río, y de la misma forma una voz muy profunda se escucho en el cielo.

**Primer juego… Deben cruzar el río sólo andando en esas esferas. El que se cae al río, o al que se lo lleva la corriente pierde. Gana el que llegue primero. A SUS POSICIONES**

-Hehehe, Buena grabación Ferb-Dijo Baljeet mientras que Ferb solo le sonreía. Cada uno se subió a unas escaleras que quedaban justo arriba de cada esfera.

**LISTOS… ¡FUERA!**

El sólo hecho de que todos se subieran a las esferas… hizo que todos cayeran de golpe al río. Pero antes de tocar el agua se transportaron justo donde empezaron… fuera del agua.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! –Buford gritó enojado, pues no sabía que era lo que sucedió.

-Bueno… supongo que cuando no hay ganador, el juego se repite- Baljeet lo había deducido solo y viendo como Ferb asentía con la cabeza, confirmó que su hipótesis estaba correcta.

**A SUS POSICIONES**

Nuevamente el grupo subió las escaleras pero ahora, un poco más serios, esperaron a que sonara la voz.

**LISTOS… ¡FUERA!**

Esta vez, sin perder tiempo, cada uno se subió a la esfera y comenzaron a avanzar. Para la desgracia de dos… Buford se desequilibrio y terminó por empujar a Phineas, haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua. Cuando ambos reaparecieron en la orilla, no pudieron evitar soltar sus emociones.

-¡Qué! ¡Ya perdí!- Buford pateaba el piso, a lo que Phineas tan solo se reía fuertemente.

Mientras tanto la carrera seguía, con Ferb y Stan en la delantera, luego Isabella y unos metros más atrás se encontraba Baljeet, el cual comenzó a ser llevado por la corriente. Cuando ya no podía más se dejó llevar y cayó al agua, reapareciendo obviamente en la orilla del río.  
>Isabella mientras seguía avanzando no se dio cuenta de la pequeña roca de adelante, y mientras pasaba sobre ella dio un rebote y cayó al agua.<p>

Al aparecer en la orilla, Phineas y Baljeet la ayudaron a levantarse y siguieron mirando la carrera. Ya solo quedaban Ferb y Stan, y estaba muy peleado. Lamentablemente solo uno podía llegar, y justo en la parte final, Stan se resbaló de la esfera y cayó de cabeza al agua, justo en el mismo momento en que Ferb llegaba al otro lado del río.

**Y el ganador es… ¡Ferb!**

Stan apareció en la orilla, mientras se afirmaba la cabeza con una mano. De repente sintió unas pisadas y mientras miraba hacia arriba reconoció a Phineas, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste excelente- Le dijo mientras extendía su mano para que éste se levantara.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se paraba del suelo, le daba una sonrisa y se dirigía donde Isabella, quien le daba un muy fuerte abrazo. Phineas se los quedo viendo por unos segundos y se golpeo la cabeza con la mano, dejando marcada una zona roja.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Pronunció mientras se dirigía donde Ferb.

Luego de varios concursos, en los que cada uno ganaba en sus especialidades, por fin llegaron al último, donde los tres primeros lugares se desempatarían. Baljeet, Buford e Isabella no participarían, al contrario, ellos decidirían cual sería la última competencia. Buford y Baljeet miraron a Isabella, quien no paraba de mirar a los concursantes. Ambos se miraron, y esbozaron una sonrisa muy sospechosa.

-Phineas, ya sabemos que es lo que van a hacer.- Comentó Baljeet

-Bien, digan en voz alta lo que quieren y se cumplirá- Baljeet y Buford respiraron profundamente y cuando abrieron sus bocas, sus voces resonaron en toda la habitación.

-¡CONCURSO DE PREGUNTAS!

Tal y como Phineas dijo, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, el suelo se convirtió en un piso de colores amarillos con puntos negros, y las paredes terminaron de un colorido rosa. Parecía uno de esos programas de concursos que daban en la televisión que a Linda y a Lawrence tanto les gustaban. Phineas, Ferb y Stan aparecieron frente unas mesas que tenían una pantalla con el número cero encima. Buford, Baljeet e Isabella aparecieron en otra mesa, justo al frente de ellos.

Buford abrió un cajón de la mesa que se encontraba al frente de él y sacó un micrófono. Lo probó un poco y al ver que se escuchaba perfectamente comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos al concurso de Buford y Baljeet, nuestra invitada especial es Isabella y nuestros concursantes ya se encuentran preparados para todo- Un falso público comenzó a aplaudir y a vociferar gritos de aliento- ¡Este es el último concurso del estadio Ferbulistico!- Baljeet se comenzó a reír por el nombre dado al estadio y le quitó el micrófono a Buford.

-Las reglas son simples, nosotros les haremos unas preguntas, ustedes tocaran el botón que se encuentra justo al lado de su pantalla y responderán. El que responde correctamente ganara 10 puntos, el que se equivoca se le quitaran 5. El que llegue primero a los 100 puntos gana.- Los concursantes se miraban los unos a los otros con un poco de desconcierto, y peor aun cuando vieron a Buford sonreír con picardía mientras le quitaba el micrófono a Baljeet.

-Ahora el tema de las preguntas es…- Un extravagante sonido de tambores sonó de fondo y cuando se detuvo, tanto Buford como Baljeet gritaron con emoción.

- ¡COSAS PERSONALES DE ISABELLA!

-¿¡QUÉ?!-gritaron Phineas, Stan y la misma Isabella al ver el extraño tema con el que sus amigos habían salido.

El público gritaba con emoción, y el ambiente se ponía animado. Baljeet le entrego una carta a Isabella el cual contenía unas 30 preguntas sobre ella las cuales tenía que responder. La chica, dudando un poco sobre en qué se estaba metiendo, comenzó a responder las preguntas, hasta que devolvió la carta después de unos cinco minutos. Baljeet pasó el papel sobre una computadora y ésta, mientras la analizaba, elegía las preguntas en desorden. Isabella no podía estar más roja, y podía ver la incomodidad en el rostro de su novio. Ella suponía, que si él se equivocaba demasiado, se sentiría decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Muy bien, ¿están todos listos?- Los concursantes se vieron entre sí, para después asentir con la cabeza. – ¡Entonces que comience este concurso!- El público comenzó a gritar y a alentar a los participantes de una forma impresionante para ser algo irreal.

**Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál era el nombre de la tropa de Isabella cuando era niña?**

_Beep _Sonó el primer timbre, y todos se giraron a ver al concursante que había oprimido el botón.

- Estaba en la tropa de las exploradoras 46231.- Ferb respondió rápidamente y pudo ver el desconcierto en los rostros de Phineas y Stan.

-¡Eso esta correcto!- Buford dijo, mientras aparecían 10 puntos en la pantalla de Ferb. Phineas y Stan se miraron, y luego miraron a Ferb, quien solo les respondió con un "si siguen así, terminaré ganando". Esa frase logró activar los cerebros de aquellos dos y miraron sus pantallas con determinación. Ninguno de los dos podía perder, no enfrente de Isabella al menos.

**Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué planta tiene Isabella en su habitación?**

_-Beep, _Un bambú…10 Puntos para Ferb

**¿De qué color son los ojos de Isabella?**

-_Beep_, Azules… 10 puntos para Phineas

**¿Cómo se llama la mascota de Isabella?**

**-**_Beep, _Pinky… 10 puntos para Stan

De esa forma, pasaron y pasaron preguntas de todo tipo. Con cada pregunta que pasara, más roja se ponía Isabella, sentía como el calor invadía sus mejillas e intentaba tapar su rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza ¿Qué era lo que planeaban Buford y Baljeet con esas preguntas? Isabella en ese momento quería que se la tragara la tierra.  
>Para la sorpresa de todos, el que iba ganando era Ferb, quien llevaba ya 80 puntos, y luego iban en empate Phineas y Stan con 60.<p>

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando? –Pensaba Phineas en ese momento, pues se encontraba demasiado nervioso, y podía ver que Stan estaba de la misma forma, pero Ferb… se encontraba completamente tranquilo, y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo el conocía mejor a Isabella. Eso no era lógico…

**Nombren al menos 3 instrumentos que Isabella sepa tocar**

**-**_Beep, _Guitarra, trompeta, saxofón… 10 puntos más para Ferb, quien ahora se queda con 90 puntos.

Stan se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa… demasiada presión, ya no lo aguantaba. Una pregunta más y todo terminaría para él. Miro hacia delante y vio a Isabella, que estaba tapándose el rostro con sus manos en completa vergüenza.

-Muy bien, Ferb está a una pregunta de ganar mientras que los demás están a 4… la siguiente pregunta es…

**¿A quién ama más Isabella?**

…

El silencio inundó la habitación. Isabella miró hacia delante, esperando que Stan respondiera… pero no, nadie respondía…

- ¿Stan?- Murmuró por lo bajo mientras miraba que él fijaba su vista en sus manos, las cuales las apretaba firmemente ¿Qué era este silencio tan incómodo? Isabella no podía entender, hasta que luego un pensamiento cruzó por su mente… Stan estaba dudando, estaba dudando de su amor. Es como si el tuviese miedo de responder y equivocarse, miedo de que ella amara a otra persona, miedo de que…

…Esa persona estuviera ahí mismo.

Phineas no sabía que responder, por alguna razón él sabía la respuesta, estaba seguro de la respuesta, pero tenía miedo de decirla, tenía miedo de decir aquel nombre y que saliera correcto… Miedo a rendirse. Él fijo su vista hacia Isabella, y podía ver que ella estaba sufriendo en este momento, el silencio la estaba matando poco a poco, cómo si fuese un veneno que corría lentamente por sus venas ¿Por qué Stan no respondía… por qué se estaba demorando tanto si todo el mundo sabía la respuesta?

Isabella no pudo aguantar más. Stan estaba dudando de lo que ella sentía, y para colmo, ella lo estaba dudando también. Ella estaba segura cuando escribió su nombre en el papel. Por Dios Santo ¡Si él es su novio! ¿Cómo es posible qué él estuviera dudando? Y lo peor es que transmitía sus dudas a ella. Estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas, cuando un ruido sonó.

_Beep_… Todos esperaron con ansias a que saliera la respuesta.

-… ella ama más a su mascota  
><strong><br>ERROR, 5 puntos menos para Ferb**

Isabella dirigió su mirada a Ferb, quien se encontraba aún con la mano en el botón rojo. Él alzó la mirada hacia ella, y le guiñó el ojo.

Isabella no pudo más y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Tenía que agradecerle a Ferb, pues todos supieron que él se había dejado perder para cambiar la pregunta.

-Bien… Continuemos con la siguiente pregunta- Dijo Baljeet para salir de tal incómoda situación… hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido tipo "_zazz" _Y el estadio comenzó a temblar. El grupo miró hacia arriba y vio como el techo comenzaba a desintegrarse, dejando entrar unos rayos de atardecer en el rostro de cada uno. Luego tanto las paredes como los muebles que se encontraban en el estadio comenzaron a desintegrarse también. El público desapareció lentamente y el grupo comenzó a correr fuera del estadio. Cuando ya estuvieron afuera, vieron como lo poco que quedaba del estadio desaparecía. El viento los golpeo en la cara y escucharon un extraño grito a lo lejos… algún loco debió haberse peleado con alguien o algo por el estilo, pues se escuchaba que le gritaba a alguien pero no le dieron importancia.

Isabella pego un salto, al sentir algo detrás de ella, se giró y vio a Linda, la madre de Phineas y Ferb, salir por la puerta de la casa.

-Chicos, miren a quien me encontré.

-Oh… ahí estas Perry- Phineas dijo mientras que se acercaba a su madre y tomaba al ornitorrinco.

-Muy bien, seguiré viendo la película, Isabella, Tu madre dice que cuando termines vayas directamente a tu casa y que luego ella irá.- Termino diciendo Linda mientras se daba media vuelta -¡Ah! Por cierto- dijo Linda antes de entrar a la casa nuevamente- lindos trajes, son muy originales.

…

Y se hizo el silencio. Baljeet y Buford no lo soportaron, se despidieron de todos y se fueron corriendo a sus casas. Isabella seguía con los ojos llorosos, por lo que miro al grupo y con un tono un poco monótono y aburrido les habló.

-Yo me voy ahora, nos vemos mañana- Y se fue corriendo a su casa, sin ni siquiera despedirse con un abrazo, y en el caso de Stan, con un beso. Stan suspiro y se dirigió a Ferb.

-Ferb, ¿puedes dejarme a solas con Phineas por favor? –Ferb lo miró y asintió, por lo que tomó a Perry de los brazos de Phineas, lo acarició y fue dentro de la casa. Phineas se quedo viendo hacia donde Ferb se había ido, con la esperanza de que él volviera y se retractara de haberlo dejado solo, pero parecía que eso no pasaría.

-Phineas, - El pelirrojo salto, y lentamente se giró hacia Stan quien lo veía con un poco de tristeza- Necesito decirte algo importante.

-Cl-cl-claro, dime- Phineas sonreía nerviosamente por la incapacidad de procesar lo que sucedía. Tenía un poco de miedo y no sabía que era lo que pasaría en este momento. Stan al verlo, solo suspiro y le sonrió.

-Phineas, tranquilízate, no tienes que estar nervioso- Al ver que él no se relajaría, solo prosiguió- Quería decirte que lo sé todo. - Phineas se quedo paralizado, sin poder hablar ¿Qué era lo que él sabía? Sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban ante los nervios.

-¿Sa-sabes qué?

-No tienes por qué actuar, sé que te gusta Isabella.

Bien, si a Phineas le preguntaran cual fue el momento más incómodo y mas terrorífico de toda su vida, el diría que este momento. Si estuviese tomando algo, lo escupiría, Si estuviese comiendo, se atragantaría, por suerte no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas cosas por lo que solo comenzó a toser por la sorpresa.

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tranquilo, no estoy enojado.

-No, no, no, no me preocupa si estas enojado o no, ¿Por qué dices que me gusta?

-Phineas, es obvio.

El pelirrojo no lo soportó más y se dejo caer al suelo. Sus piernas le temblaban y las intentaba sostener con sus manos, pero era en vano. Se había dejado llevar por el pánico. Stan lo vio, y supo que lo más probable es que Phineas ni si quiera lo sabía, por lo que se sentó a su lado e intento consolarlo.

-Hey, todo esta bien… no tienes que preocuparte.- Phineas tenía un rostro de depresión, y no podía evitar sentirse mal.

-Si así fuese el caso… si de verdad me gustara Izzie, ¿Por qué te lo tomas así… tan simple?

-Es por lo que te voy a decir ahora. Mañana me iré de viaje, por tres días ¿Me escuchas? SOLO TRES DÍAS. Yo amo a Isabella, con todo mi corazón, y lo único que quiero es que ella sea Feliz, con el chico que merece- Phineas no sabía a que quería llegar contándole todo esto. No lo entendía para nada.

- Así que, escúchame bien pues solo te lo diré una vez. Tienes solo tres días, para conquistar a Isabella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Shh, ¡Cállate!- Stan le tapó la boca con su mano y miró hacia los lados, verificando que nadie, especialmente Isabella, estuviese escuchando su conversación. Al volver a ver a Phineas, notó que estaba morado, pues Stan estaba tapando su nariz también y por la impresión lo estaba dejando sin aire.- ¡Rayos! ¡Lo siento!

-N-no te preocupes- Comentó Phineas entre medio de su respiración agitada.-Pero, ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto?

-Si tú, e Isabella son de verdad el uno para el otro, podrás conquistarla en tres días, créeme.

-¡Pero tu eres su novio! No me deberías estar diciendo éstas cosas.

-Lo sé, pero amo demasiado a Isabella como para dejar de lado la posibilidad de que ella pueda ser feliz con otra persona a su lado- Comentó Stan mientras se levantaba del piso y miraba a Phineas a los ojos. –Acuérdate de lo que te dije, nos vemos.

Y con eso Stan se fue, dejando a Phineas, sentado en el patio, completamente solo. Phineas se quedó mirando aquel espacio vacío donde antes se encontraba aquel que se acababa de convertir en su rival, sin que él ni si quiera lo notara. Phineas pegó sus piernas lo más cercano a su pecho, apoyó sus brazos sobre éstos y luego acomodo pacíficamente su cabeza sobre los brazos.

-Sólo tres días…-Murmuró por debajo, antes de soltar un largo suspiro…. ¿En qué lío de había metido?


End file.
